


High On Believing

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee, Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom
Genre: Groot!Blaine, M/M, Rocket!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt was the only one of his kind. He wasn’t expecting to find a reject like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High On Believing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Okay then! I have a prompt for you! Groot!Blaine and Rocket!Kurt, roll with it however you want, angsty, fluffy, smutty, whatever. :)

Kurt narrowed his eyes, crouching down in the tall grass. His eyes focused in the dark and he quickly counted four men. A small smile spread across his face and his hand twitched towards the stunner at his side. 

Somewhere down there was a necklace worth three hundred credits. 

He waited patiently as the men settled down a bit and pulled out the stunner, aiming it at the biggest one. They thought no one would follow them to an uninhabited forest planet but clearly they didn’t know Kurt Hummel. 

Then someone dug their fingers into his jacket and yanked him out of the weeds. He was shoved down the hill and landed in a heap at the feet of the men.

“Lookie here,” one of them laughed, kicking him firmly in the side. “A Terran?”

“Nope,” he heard a ripping sound as they shredded the back of his jacket, revealing the mess of wires. “Some kind of…thing someone made.”

“I’m not a thing,” Kurt snarled and the men laughed. 

One tangled their fingers into the wires and tugged, making him shriek in pain. Every pain receptor in his body surged into action and he writhed on the dirt floor. Vaguely he could hear the men laughing as they continued to rip the wires out. His limbs jerked as electrical outputs went haywire and he felt his heart give little leaps. 

He was going to die here.

Kurt closed his eyes, accepting his fate, when suddenly the men were lifted off of him. Dazedly, he cracked open his eyes to see huge branches wrapping around the man and flinging them through the trees until they slammed into one and went silent. 

Soon, there was complete silence except for the groaning of the branches. Tiny vines crept down to him and plucked at the wires, placing them easily back into the mess at his back. Bit by bit, he regained movement and the pain began to dull. 

With a groan, he turned his head to see bare feet standing a few inches from his face. His eyes traveled up a body dressed in a mix of vines and leaves before he met mossy green eyes and a wide smile. 

“I am Blaine,” the thing said happily and Kurt nodded slowly, sitting up. 

“Well aren’t you friendly,” he grumbled, rubbing at his shoulder. “What happened?”

Blaine cocked his head, green curly hair falling slightly into his eyes, and vines sprouted from his fingertips. The branches nearby swayed and groaned, bending towards him. 

“Oh, you did that,” Kurt forced himself to his feet. “Thanks I guess.”

“I am Blaine.”

“Yeah…you said that…” Kurt walked through the little campsite and found the necklace, pocketing it. “If I go…will other things like you smash me into pulp like you did to those guys?”

“I am Blaine,” he said sadly, the vines around him wilting and shrinking until he couldn’t see them any more. 

“So you’re the last one of your kind?” Kurt raised an eyebrow. “If it makes you feel any better I don’t think there are any more like me. I guess we’re both alone.”

Blaine brightened, smiling widely. “I am Blaine!”

“That’s a good point,” Kurt shrugged. “And I guess you did help me…okay fine. With my superior skills and your…youness we can make a boatload of money.”

“I am Blaine!”

“My ship’s around here somewhere,” Kurt grinned. 

They would get alone as long as Blaine didn’t talk too much and something told Kurt he didn’t.


End file.
